The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for indentation test, and more particularly to an apparatus for the continuous indentation test for evaluating mechanical properties of the materials such as tensile properties in the field by analyzing the data measured by the test.
Mechanical properties of the materials used for industrial structures/facilities are declined as time passes at the environmental condition of high pressure and temperature. It is necessary to develop non-destructive testing method to find out the degradation of the mechanical properties of the materials to evaluate the structural integrity of the materials used. This means that an apparatus for measuring mechanical properties of materials in the field (exterior to a testing laboratory) is needed. The apparatus for indentation test for evaluating mechanical properties by analyzing indentation load-displacement curve from measured load and displacement data is invented for this purpose.
There is a patent entitled xe2x80x9cField indentation microprobe(FIM) for structural integrity evaluation(U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,397)xe2x80x9d in the field of indentation test. But this invention requires the extra test to compensate experimental constant for the analysis of measured data. So, this invention needs extra cost and it is difficult to get mechanical property data of the materials if standard specimen is not acquired. Therefore, there is a need to provide an apparatus which is used for measuring the mechanical properties of materials without need of standard specimen.
Also, there is a need to provide an apparatus for indentation test which is applicable to materials irrespective of size or kinds.
Also, there is a need to provide an apparatus for indentation test which is efficiently movable according to the testing positions of materials.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for measuring method of mechanical properties without compensating experimental constant for the analysis of measured data, thus extra standard test is not necessary.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is applicable to materials irrespective of size or kinds by diversifying attaching means for indentation test.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is appropriate for testing multiple positions of the materials by adopting a horizontal moving means.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is safe for testing the materials by utilizing a sensing means for controlling indenter movement.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for indentation test for measuring the mechanical properties of materials in the field.
In the present invention, there is provided an apparatus which is applicable to materials irrespective of size or kinds by diversifying attaching means for indentation test.
The apparatus in accordance with the present invention is suitable for testing multiple positions of materials by adopting a horizontal moving means.
The present invention provides an apparatus which is suitable for performing a method of measuring mechanical properties without compensating experimental constant for the analysis of measured data.
The present invention provides an apparatus which is safe for testing the materials by utilizing a sensing means for controlling indenter movement.